A Lesson Well Learned
by kazuma85
Summary: "Come to my room after you've done the dishes," Levi husked, lips brushing over the shell of the boy's ear. "We need to talk." M/M, yaoi, pwp


**A Lesson Well Learned**

* * *

xXx

* * *

**Author's note**: _This oneshot is set after the dinner and conversation in SnK manga chapter 52. It doesn't contain spoilers, so you're good ;)_

* * *

xXx

* * *

Eren shivered, a warm hand settling against his lower back.

"Come to my room after you've done the dishes," Levi husked, lips brushing over the shell of the boy's ear. "We need to talk."

The plate in Eren's hands slipped and fell into the sink (luckily) filled with soapy water. It disappeared under the surface with a dull 'thunk' following right after.

Levi let out a low chuckle and walked away.

Eren knew _exactly _what kind of 'talk' heichou had in mind. He'd been waiting for it, _longing_ for it for the whole time they were apart. He wished he could just ignore the dishes and hurry after Levi, but he knew better. After seeing heichou's annoyed face at finding dust _under_ the table, Eren didn't want to take any chances.

He smirked to himself, rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Knocking on Levi's door, Eren shifted his weight nervously. He'd been fighting down his arousal ever since Levi whispered in his ear and the anticipation was torturing.

The door to the room opened, revealing the man. He motioned Eren to come in and then closed and locked the door. The click of the lock sent another shiver down Eren's spine. He turned to his heichou.

"Eren."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know why I told you to come here?"

"I think so," Eren gave a weak smile.

"You think so?" Levi stepped closer, taking hold of the boy's chin, his thumb sliding down the line of Eren's jaw. "You should know by now," the man fixed a disapproving face and clicked his tongue. "I'll just have to give you a lesson."

Eren gulped, his cock stirring at the mere mention.

Levi sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down. "Strip."

Holding in a whimper, Eren made a move to lift his shirt, but the corporal stopped him.

"No, not there. Come here," he made a beckoning sign.

As the boy came closer, Levi placed his hands on his hips, playing with the clothing. "Proceed," he smirked.

Eren slowly peeled off his shirt, his breath hitching as Levi caressed his stomach. He toed off his shoes, nearly tripping and falling on top of the corporal. He could barely wait, but still felt so ridiculous. And nervous. And horny as _fuck._

Just as he unbuttoned his trousers, Levi grabbed him and hooked his fingers into the belt loops, tugging firmly. The boy lost his balance and this time _did_ fall on top of Levi. Or, over his lap, to be precise. The first instinct was to flail about and try to stand up, but a warm palm on his bottom suddenly stilled him. Levi stroked him slowly in circular motions, until giving a thoughtful hum and sliding the trousers off.

The hand was back on Eren's butt.

"Such a nice little ass," Levi purred, kneading the muscle. "So tight and smooth... Unblemished." His finger slid down between Eren's buttocks, making the boy moan softly.

"Though..." Levi mused, "It's pretty pale. Could use some... Coloring."

Eren whimpered in anticipation. His cock was already throbbing and probably leaving a wet spot on Levi's thigh, but he couldn't care less.

Levi's touch disappeared for a moment before Eren felt a stinging slap on his left butt cheek. He yelped, clutching at the bedding, wiggling his hips. Levi stilled him, pressing his free hand against the small of his back, keeping him draped across his lap, only his bottom sticking up.

Another sharp smack made him groan and bite his lip in order not to wail too loud. He could feel Levi hardening against his right hip.

"Heichou..."

"Hush." Levi caressed his smarting skin and then struck him again, just where the buttock meets the back of his thigh. It sent a throb right to his groin, causing him to roll his hips into Levi's lap.

"You're such a dirty boy, Eren," Levi purred, delivering several smacks in a row. "Lewd and dirty... Such a bad, bad little brat..."

"Oh my g..." Eren moaned, back arching and lifting his ass even higher. It burned. It burned _so good_.

Levi's voice went lower. "Look at you." A slap.

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson..." Another slap. "But you're already such a mess..."

"Heichou!"

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Levi gave him another chance to learn that lesson.

"A-ah..." Eren writhed with every smack. "B-because of my half-assed cleaning..."

"Mm, good. And why was it half-assed when you knew I was coming?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Aaah, because I wanted this!" Eren cried out at the last, most powerful whack.

Levi stopped, smoothing his hand over Eren's burning buttocks. He squeezed the flesh and ran his thumb over Eren's entrance. "Oh, you're in for it now," he murmured and Eren could _hear _him smiling.

Levi shifted, opening his legs and grabbed Eren's cock to position it so it was confined between his thighs. He flexed his leg muscles and Eren gasped, humping his lap.

A firm hand on his back stilled him again. He obeyed and then heard Levi fumbling with something until he felt slick fingers gliding between his buttocks. Levi teased him for a while and then slid a single finger inside of him.

Eren desperately wanted to push back on that finger but he restrained himself, knowing that the man would only tease him more.

"Just one thing, Eren," Levi whispered, moving his finger slowly. "If you come too soon, you won't be getting my cock. It's up to you."

"N-no..." The teen whimpered. Not getting Levi's dick was the real punishment.

"Oh yes. I _can_ wait. Can you?" He chuckled.

"I can't," Eren admitted, "I... I'll be good... I won't come..."

"Hmm, so now you're a _good_ boy, huh? We'll see."

Levi added another finger and went in deeper. The boy writhed and got his cock deliciously squeezed by Levi's thighs in return.

"Shit!"

"You're soaking my trousers," Levi warned, curling his fingers and rubbing Eren's prostate.

He was so gentle that it was maddening. Eren wiggled left and right, and back, trying to get more, but Levi continuously followed his moves, not letting him have just that tiny bit of sensation he was searching for.

Sadly for Eren, Levi was a very patient man and the ministrations stretched out until Eren's vision got blurred by the teasing pleasure. Levi's hands weren't exactly big, and his fingers were thin and bony, but the way he worked them inside of Eren made him feel almost as if being fucked. Only he knew better, because the mere thought of Levi's cock moving inside of him made his mouth water.

"Nhh... He-heichou..." He tried to wriggle out of the trap that Levi's thighs made around his dick, fearing that he could last no longer. "Levi-heichou!"

Levi slowly spread his legs, slowing the motions with his fingers.

"I bet you could last for a little while longer if I ignore your cock," he teased but his voice was becoming strained, Eren could tell. And the erection digging into his right hip couldn't be any harder than that.

"Please heichou... No more," Eren panted. "I'll clean up the entire house tomorrow, I promise!"

"Promises, promises," Levi sighed, gently removing his fingers.

He waited for Eren to move, but the teen was still trembling and really, _really_ doubting that his legs could hold him up at the moment. Somehow he managed to crawl on the bed, biting his lower lip all the while, too aware of his body. Everything was tingling. His cock was pulsing, his insides were throbbing, and his ass was red, hot and stinging.

He just needed...

Eren turned to look at him.

"Levi," he breathed intimately, just the man's name.

Levi jumped as if bitten, tugging at his own shirt in hurry, yanking his trousers off. He was on top of Eren within seconds, kissing him with urgent desire. He bit the boy's lips, sucked on his tongue eagerly just as he opened his mouth.

Eren let loose a desperate moan, arching up against the older man. He couldn't wait any longer and Levi knew that. He quickly slicked his cock with the same substance he used for his fingers and pressed against Eren. Levi looked him in the eye and pushed, his breath catching as he went deeper.

They both groaned into each other's mouth, claiming lips the moment Levi was fully sheathed. He groped the teen's body, seemingly trying to touch him and have him everywhere at the same time.

"You're mine," Levi growled against his lips, pulling back.

"I'm yours!" Eren cried out as the man thrust inside him. He hooked his ankles behind Levi's back, squeezing him tight and urging him on deeper.

The sensation was heavenly.

It encouraged Levi to go harder and faster. That was what Eren loved about him – even though he was often rude and blunt, Levi was a different person behind the closed door. More open and more likeable. A thorough and considerate lover. Eren felt special for knowing that.

He felt even more special when Levi filled him with his hot and hard shaft.

"Touch me," Eren pleaded, rolling his hips, meeting Levi's every thrust.

The older man kissed him and shifted, closing his slicked hand around Eren's cock, stroking him at the same speed he was taking him with.

"I'm coming... Shit, I'm coming," Eren whined, undulating under his lover until he froze, feeling Levi's rapid motions inside of him and around him. He groaned, thick spurts of come spilling from his pulsing length and across his stomach and chest.

"Heichou!" He yelled his passion, making the other man growl and fuck him even harder. Eren grabbed a pillow and turned his face into it, screaming. The headboard of the bed was banging relentlessly into the wall, in rhythm with Levi's thrusts. Eren cared about none of that.

"Eren," he hissed through clenched teeth, and the teen felt him swelling up and twitching inside of him.

Eren loved it. He loved it when Levi claimed him like that. He was his, inside and out.

Levi's weight on him doubled when the man finally relaxed and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

After several minutes of heavy breathing and tired and sloppy kisses, Eren smiled up at his heichou.

"I've missed this... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Levi said softly. He gave a little smirk. "You have no idea how much I had to control myself not to jump you the whole day. Especially during this little act of _punishing _you."

"Ooh," Eren laughed.

"You're still cleaning the whole place tomorrow," the corporal informed.

"What?!"

"You promised, remember?"

"Shit," Eren huffed. "I'll leave something dirty on purpose."

Levi then smiled fully, caressing his cheek. "I _know_ you will."

* * *

xXx

* * *

The End!


End file.
